Swift Wind
by kairei4ever
Summary: When Ray is pulled out of his riding training, and get's sent to a public school, what will happen? **There is a good chance this story will be disappearing from my stories, seeing as I don't remember where it was going, or don't know how to continue**
1. Welcome!

Why are we stuck having field trips, especially at this age? Man here we are in grade 12, and still going on childish field trips! Our Geography teacher, Mrs. Hackett, decided that it would be good for us to see people whose job is working with the nature, and animals. So here we are at a ranch. Since we've been here we've seen a lot of horses, so I guess this is a horse ranch. The horses aren't so bad; it's just that the owner is really boring! The owner of the ranch, Mr. Kon was showing us around, and we are now walking outside, he's going to show us where they keep the horses, and show us how they take care of them. I wonder if we'll be able to ride one.

Normal POV

"Brian, would you please pay attention." Mrs. Hackett said.

"Yes miss." Brian, a boy, with lavender hair, answered looking back at the owner of the ranch, Mr. Kon.

"I think miss is mad." A boy with flaming red hair standing next to Brian said.

"She's always mad Yurri." Brian answered.

"Ya, I know, but she seems even madder now." Yurri smirked.

"Whatever." Brian said crossing his arms and looking aside to one of the stalls.

There was a boy about the same age as him, with long raven black hair, and I mean long; it went down to his ankles, though it was wrapped in a white cloth. He was warring some sort of Chinese or Japanese top, which clung to his every curve, with black baggy pants. At first glance, Brian had thought it was a girl, but seeing as he didn't have any breast made him change his mind. He was brushing a horse; the horse was totally black, it was magnificent.

"Kuznetsov!" Mrs. Hackett called.

Brian turned to find the group hade moved on.

"Ah, I see you've spotted Shadow." Mr. Kon said, as he walked up to Brian. "The best horse we have here. He's won many championships." Mr. Kon looked proud.

The boy inside who was with the horse, lifted his head, and looked a little surprised, though he smiled and turned back to the horse and pet it a little, he said something but no one but he and the horse heard, the picked up his stuff, then left, nodding to Brian and Mr. Kon as he walked by. He disappeared out the door. Mr. Kon beckoned the class to move on. About an hour later, about noon, we were aloud to go and explore on our own. Brian, Yurri and a dulled colour blue hair boy, with two blue shark fins on each cheek, were walking around outside talking.

"Man I'm kind of glad we're on this field trip, one we get to miss school and two we get to be outside." Yurri said.

"Ya, that's the only good thing about it." The dulled colour hair boy said.

"Ya, I'm going to have to agree with Kai on this one." Brian said.

"You're always siding with Kai, Brian!" Yurri wined.

The trio kept walking.

"Hey isn't that the kid that was with the horse, Shadow, I think it was." Yurri said as they approached a wooden fence.

The same boy from earlier was out inside the fence with the horse, Shadow, walking around with it, unlike some others who were also in there, Shadow didn't have any reigns or saddles, though it followed the boy like a child following its mother. Kai, Yurri and Brian came and stood next to the fence, and watched the boy and Shadow.

"I guess that horse is very obedient, especially it it's following orders from some one who isn't its rider." Brian stated.

"How do you know it's not its rider?" Yurri asked.

"He looked too young and Mr. Kon said that he's won many championships and stuff." Brian said.

"I guess it's logical." Yurri said.

Just then another boy, much older then the three of them, well four if you count the boy inside the fence, came up to the raven haired boy, and started talking to him. The boy nodded, and the other older boy ran off.

"Maybe he's the rider." Yurri said to himself.

The older boy came back to the fence and blew a whistle. This caught the attention of everyone in and outside the fence.

"Everyone out!" The older boy shouted.

Everyone inside the fence nodded and left and brought their horses back inside, then they came back out and stood around the fence. There was only the raven haired boy and Shadow left inside the fence.

"I've head he's learned a new trick, can't wait to see what it is." A boy not too far from the trio said.

"I can't wait to see either." The boy he had been talking to said.

The trio looked back at the raven haired boy and Shadow. The raven haired boy walked in front of Shadow and pets him a little and said something to him. The boy backed up and raised his arm, the horse reared. When the boy brought his arm down, Shadow came back down. The boy pets him and in one bound he jumped up, flipped and landed on the horses back. Instantly the horse started trotting around the fenced area.

"I guess he **is** the rider." Brian said astonished.

The raven haired boy started to do tricks, amazing the trio. The last thing he did was he stood up on the horses back, easily getting his balance, and then did a hand stand. Then he moved a little, and as the horse was running, he let his legs fall, on the side of the horse. The final production was that he passed his whole boy under the horse and came back to a sitting position on the horses back, everyone there started cheering. The boy smiled, and he tapped the horses head twice and the horse slowed to a stop. Once he was stopped he got off and pets the horse. Brian spotted Mr. Kon walking over to the boy; he smiled at him as he spoke to him.

"RAY!" A loud male voice yelled from behind the trio.

The trio looked back and saw a blue haired boy and a blond boy running towards the fence. The trio turned back to the fence once the two boys had gotten to the fence, not too far away from them, at hearing distance. The raven haired boy bowed to Mr. Kon and started jogging to the two boys.

The raven haired boy, now identified as Ray ran to join the two boys.

"Hey Max! Hey Takao!" Ray said as he arrived at the fence.

"Hey dude. Awesome performance just there." The blue haired boy said.

"Thanks Takao." Ray said blushing a little.

"The last one gave me the fright. I thought Shadow was going to trample you." The blond boy, presumably Max said.

"Don't worry; Shadow and I have practised long and hard. Thought I did get a couple of scratches, and a broken arm, the first few times, but I'm still a live." Ray smiled.

"And you seem to have a bigger crowd then usual." Max said.

Ray looked behind him, and his eyes widen.

"I guess the class that came to visit decided to come see." Ray blushed turning back to the two boys.

"Well why wouldn't' they? They have the best horse back rider in the world in front of them!" Takao exclaimed.

"I'm not that good..." Ray blushed.

"You're right, you're not good." Brian said.

Ray looked up a little surprised.

"You're great." Brian finished.

"Ya I've never seen anyone pull off that stunt, they always got trampled." Yurri interjected.

Ray blushed furiously. "Eh...thanks." Ray said shyly.

"Hey I'm Yurri." Yurri said extending his hand to Ray.

"Hey, I'm Kon Ray. Eh sorry, Ray Kon." Ray said shaking Yurri's hand.

"Kon? You're Mr. Kon's son?" Yurri asked.

"Ya, my dad owns this ranch, it's been passed down from generation threw generation. But I'm not going to get it." Ray said a little sad.

"How come?" Yurri asked.

"Well seeing as I'm second born, I don't get it, my brother does." Ray explained.

"Was it that guy who came to talk to you before you started your performance?" Brian asked.

"Eh…no. That was Hitoshi, Takao's older brother, and my trainer." Ray explained.

"So where **is** your brother?" Yurri asked.

"On his honeymoon."

"Oh, must be wonderful." Yurri said starry-eyed.

Ray chuckled. "I wouldn't know. He's been gone for about a month, and we haven't heard of him. For all we know he's abandoned us."

"You don't seem too sad about that." Kai said.

"It's not that, it's we've gotten use to him disappearing form long periods of time, and not hearing from him." Ray shrugged.

Kai, Yurri and Brian nodded.

"So you're a famous horse back rider?" Yurri asked.

"I guess." Ray blushed.

Yurri chuckled. "Why do you keep blushing when ever people tell you how good you are?"

"I guess I blush really easily." Ray said smiling shyly.

"So you're a shy one? Cute!" Yurri exclaimed.

Ray blushed even further.

"Yurri stop it. You're going to embarrass him." Brian said slapping Yurri upside the head.

"You're no fun Bry." Yurri wined rubbing his head.

"Since when has he been fun?" Kai said coolly.

Brian came to hit Kai, but unlike Yurri he dodged it, Ray just chuckled.

"Ray!" The older boy, Hitoshi, called out as he came closer to the group.

Ray turned around to face him. "Ya what is it?"

"Mr. Kon wants you to bring Shadow in; it's going to start raining." Hitoshi said.

"Oh okay, thanks." Ray said then whistled, instantly Shadow was at his side. "Come on boy, time to go in."

"Hey we'll see you tomorrow; I have to be in before three." Takao said.

"Okay see ya tomorrow." Ray waved as Takao and Max started to leave.

"Why is the blond leaving with him?" Yurri asked.

Ray chuckled. "Max goes where ever Takao goes. I wonder how Mr. Kinomiya manages to get him out of the house. Come on lets go inside before it starts raining."

Kay, Yurri and Brian followed Ray back to the stables. Ray brought Shadow to his stall, and shut the door.

"See ya tomorrow boy. And be good." Ray pet Shadow and turned to the trio. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Kai said.

"Ah okay, so that's why my dad got mo to fix up the den. Okay so follow me I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Ray turned around and started walking to the den, going threw the door the class hade come threw earlier that morning.

About five minutes later they got to the den. Ray opened the door and the four stepped inside.

"Straying off as usual I see. You good for nothing delinquents!" Mrs. Hackett scolded.

"Excuse me miss?" Ray said bowing.

Mrs. Hackett looked over at Ray.

"It's my fault they are so late. I asked for there assistance with something. I'm terribly sorry; I should have asked your permission." Ray spoke still bowing.

Mrs. Hackett looked at Ray and nodded. "It's quite alright." She bowed and left.

Ray stood up straight once more. "Bitch."

Kai, Yurri, and Brian chuckled.

"Eh…Thanks. I don't know what she would have made us do." Yurri sighed.

"No problem. She's too bitchy for her own good. Either that or she has and attitude problem." Ray said turning to the trio.

"Well, how about both." Yurri said sticking his tong out at her back.

"I didn't like her attitude this morning any better then now." Ray made a disgusted face. "And I don't think my Dad liked her any better."

Yurri chuckled. "She has that effect on people."

Ray chuckled. "By the way I don't know, your names, well I know Yurri's but not you two."

"They don't speak much. Blue boy is Kai, and the other is Brian."

Ray chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Kai said.

Brian simply nodded.

"Well I have to get going; I need to get up early tomorrow." Ray smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you; hope to see you guys again some day." Ray bowed and left.

"Well this was a fun field trip; we should have more like this one." Yurri said as the trio walked to a corner where their stuff was.

"Ya it was actually 'fun'." Brian said.

The trio then got ready for bed. Everyone was soon fast asleep, well for the exception of Brian, who was still wide awake.

'Why is it I can't sleep?'

At around dawn, before the sun rose, Brian started hearing noises outside. He got out of his sleeping bag and headed to the door, thought he was stopped when he heard a voice.

"Where are you going this early?" Kai asked.

"Outside, I think some one is up." Brian said.

Yurri sat up as Kai got out.

"We're coming with you." Yurri said also getting up.

Brian nodded and the trio left the den. They came out side the air was cool, and fresh.

"Man it's really nice here. The Kon's are really lucky to live here." Yurri said, taking a deep breath.

"Ya." Both Kai and Brian said in union.

"Keep your back straight, and don't look down. You've rode him long enough to know he won't try and hurt you." Came a familiar voice.

The trio looked at each other and then walked off to where they heard the voice. The sound of hooves became stronger. The trio arrived at the fence, and saw Ray and Hitoshi.

"That's it. Follow his movements, his pace." Hitoshi said as he watched Ray move around the fenced area on Shadow's back.

Ray circled a couple of times then Shadow slowed down to a stop.

"Nice job you two. Ray you're going to have to try and keep your back straight. The doctor did tell you that more then once." Hitoshi said.

"Ya I know. I just can't help it, it's hard already concentrating on executing the stunt without hurting myself or Shadow, and having to concentrate on keeping my back straight." Ray said getting off of Shadow.

"Well you better get use to it. Cause if you don't I'll have to remove your ridding privileges. And yes I have the right. Your father would rather have you in good health then win the championships." Hitoshi said sternly.

"Ya, ya, I know." Ray said as he and Shadow started walking back to the stables, Hitoshi right behind him.

"Well I guess you found your noise." Kai said.

"Ya. Man Ray gets up really early, and goes to bed late. I'd be exhausted if I were him." Yurri said.

"Me two." Brian said.

Kai nodded in agreement. The trio stayed outside and soon, around seven, people started moving around starting the chores. The rest of the class woke up around eight, and at nine everyone was ready to go.

"It was very generous of you on letting us spend the day here. I'm sure the student's learned a lot." Mrs. Hackett said to Mr. Kon.

"It was my pleasure, and I do hope you will come back again." Mr. Kon said smiling.

Kai, Yurri and Brian were waiting next to the buss, when they saw Ray walk by heading to the stables.

"Ray! Come here please." Mr. Kon called out.

Ray walked over to his father. "Yes?"

"Well Mrs. Hackett and her class are leaving." Mr. Kon said.

"Oh. It was nice meeting all of you. As I presume my father has said, I hope you all come back. But please excuse me; I must attend to my chores. Again it was a pleasure meeting all of you." Ray bowed and started to move away.

"Ray, would you mind helping Joe and Mike with putting the bags in the buss. Frank was supposed to help, but I can't find him." Mr. Kon said, scratching his head.

Ray chuckled. "You won't find him, he's with Lana. She went into labor yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes. Oups! Forgot, but would you mind taking his place?" Mr. Kon asked.

"Nah. But if grams ask it wasn't my fault I didn't come." Ray said smirking as he ran off to join two men who were packing up the buss.

"Nice boy you have there." Mrs. Hackett stated.

"Yes very nice." Mr. Kon said proudly.

Ray started packing the buss with Joe and Mike.

"Nice trick you learned." Mike said.

"Ya, it was hard though." Ray said.

"Ya I can imagine, I had wondered why you were sent to the hospital, and came back with a broken arm." Joe said with a chuckle.

Ray shook his head and took a step back and his back hit against something, or someone. Ray turned around and looked up at the figure.

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's okay, but I think you need glasses." A familiar voice said.

Then it hit Ray like a tone of bricks. "Oh hey Yurri."

"Oh my god! He remembers me! I feel so loved!" Yurri shouted.

Ray took a step back, a little scared.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Brian said hitting Yurri on the head.

"Oh. How can you stand him?"

"We don't, we just block him out of our minds." Kai said plainly.

"Oh." Ray chuckled a little.

Absently Ray's eyes shifted over to Brian. But he looked back at Yurri with a funny face, when he noticed Brian was looking at him.

"Hey squirt! You going to help or not?" Mike said.

Ray turned around and glared at Mike. "How many times am I going to tell you not to call me squirt?"

Mike smirked. "Well up to date, well I've lost track. Now stop flirting and come help us."

Ray blushed furiously, but kept glaring at Mike. Mike and Joe just chuckled. Once his blush was put under control Ray tired to the trio.

"Well I hope to see you again." Ray smiled and bowed then went to help Joe and Mike again.

"It's true he does blush easily." Yurri stated.

"Ya, it was kind of cute." Kai smirked.

"Would you be falling for him by any chance?" Yurri said glaring pathetically at Kai.

"No, I have enough of you to keep me satisfied." Kai said kissing Yurri on the lips.

"Get a room." Brian said rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a boyfriend." Yurri teased.

Brian just crossed his arms and absentmindedly looked over towards Ray.

About ten minutes later, the bags and stuff were packed, and everyone was on the buss ready to go back home. Kai, Yurri, and Brian though had not gotten on the buss yet, they wanted to say goodbye to there new friend. Ray was talking to Mr. Kon and Mrs. Hackett, and didn't look the least bit pleased.

"Are you fucking crazy? I'm not going there!" Ray shouted.

Everyone around looked over at him, especially Kai, Yurri and Brian.

"Ray!" Mr. Kon said sternly. "Watch your language and tone it down. And I don't care what you say you are going."

"I'm not going and you can't make me." Ray crossed his arms.

"Yes I can. If you don't go, you're not going to take part in the championships." Mr. Kon said plainly.

Ray just looked at him furious and dumbfounded. Glaring at his father Ray turned on his heals and headed to the stables.

"Wonder what's going on?" Yurri asked.

"Let's go ask." Kai said, as he and Brian started walking towards the two adults, Yurri behind them.

"Excuse me miss? But what was all that about?" Kai asked.

"It's none of you youngsters busyn-" Mrs. Hackett was cut off.

"I am sending Ray to public school, and he doesn't want to go." Mr. Kon said exasperated.

"Oh. Which one?" Yurri asked.

"Yours." Mr. Kon smiled.

Kai, Yurri and Brian looked at each other.

"We could always go talk to him if you want Sir." Brian proposed.

"Would you? It would be very much appreciated." Mr. Kon smiled. "Tell your students to get out of the buss; it might take a while, unless you want me to drive them back into town, later today?"

"It would be best if we leave now. So if you don't mind."

"No not at all. Well have a safe trip back." Mr. Kon bowed and so did Mrs. Hackett.

Once Mrs. Hackett was on the buss, it drove off. Mr. Kon let out a sigh.

"How do you kids stand her?" Mr. Kon asked exasperated.

Kai, Yurri and Brian burst out laughing which was unusual for Kai and Brian.

"I don't know, I guess we just get use to it after a while. But even then we still bug her. We're always late for her classes, and we keep correcting or interrupting her." Yurri said once he got his laughter under control, which was way after Kai and Brian.

"Ah well I pity you poor kids." Mr. Kon said. "Well you may go speak with Ray. I hope he'll reconsider. He hasn't had many friends for the exception of Max and Takao. And now I see you've become friends and I wouldn't want him to loose a friendship."

The trio nodded and headed off to the stables. It wasn't hard to find Ray, he was in Shadows stall.

"Dad's being unfair. My studies are going great, and this way I have more time to spend with you. I can practice more. And because I don't want to go, he wants to pull me off of the team!" Ray said frustratingly.

"You should reconsider. It could be fun." Brian said.

"Fun? Since when do you use the word fun?" Yurri asked surprised.

Ray chuckled. "Oh hey guys. Isn't your buss gone?"

"Ya. Your Dad is going to bring us home." Yurri said.

"Let me guess he sent you here to make me reconsider?" Ray said in a bored tone.

Yurri nodded solemnly. "Ya. He really wants you to go. Why don't you give it a try, and see if you like it. If you don't you can tell your dad that you're being bullied and that you don't want to go anymore."

Ray looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay. I'll give it a try, one week."

Yurri smiled proud of his accomplishment. Ray stood up and the four of them headed to the main house. The four of them walked in to find an elderly woman in the kitchen cooking.

"Oh! Ray dear, could you get the flower for me."

"Sure." Ray went to the pantry and got out the flower. "Here." He placed it next to the elder.

"Are these fine gentlemen staying for breakfast?" The elderly women motioned to Kai, Yurri and Brian.

Ray shrugged not knowing. "I don't know."

"Yes, they will be staying. I have to go into town after breakfast so I'll bring them back then." Mr. Kon said as he walked in.

"Very well! More people." The lady said cheerfully.

The trio looked at each other funny.

"She's a little weird. She loves cooking for large groups." Ray said when he saw their expressions.

The trio nodded and they headed to the table. Kai sat down at the top, facing Mr. Kon. To his right was Yurri and his left was Brian. On the other side of Brian was Ray, and in front of Ray would be the elder women. There wasn't much talking.

About ten minutes later the food was served. It was still silent, until Ray spoke.

"I've changed my mind."

Mr. Kon looked up at Ray, visibly surprised. "Really?"

Ray not looking up from his plate nodded his head. Kai, Yurri, and Brian all looked on; Yurri trying to hid a smile.

"I'm very happy you have reconsidered." Mr. Kon said happily.

"But there is one exception." Ray said, still not looking up from his plate.

"Which would be?"

"I'm just going to try it out for a week. If I don't like it, will I be allowed back to my old studies?"

Mr. Kon looked surprised, but you could see he was thinking about it. "Very well. One week."

Ray finally looked up a smile on his lips. "Thanks dad."

The rest of the breakfast went one with light conversations, mainly between Yurri, Ray, Mr. Kon and the elder women. But then it was time to leave. Kai, Yurri, Brian, and Ray said there good bye's.

"Well I guess we'll see you at school." Yurri said with a smile.

"Ya I guess so. It's going to be realty weird for me. I've never been in a public school before." Ray already looked nervous.

"Don't worry we'll help you around. With us, no one will bug you." Brian said smirking.

"Thanks." Ray said smiling at the trio, but more so at Brian.

"Well, the food was delirious mom, but now I have to get this lot to there own homes." Mr. Kon said getting up.

The elder woman smiled at the trio and also got up and started taking the stuff off the table.

"Okay let's go." Mr. Kon said.

"See you guys tomorrow. I'm going to help grandma." Ray said also getting up.

Mr. Kon and the trio nodded and left the kitchen.

"None sense. You go with your father. This is my job; you do enough at the barn." The elder woman said taking the plate Ray had in his hands away, and pushing him out of the dining room.

Ray let her push him out, where the trio and his father were getting ready.

"Did she just kick you out?" Mr. Kon asked.

Ray chuckled and smiled. "Ya she did. I think I should stop trying to help her."

"Why? Is she always kicking you out?" Kai asked.

"Yep, and she did it to me, but I learned faster. It took me about 7 years, and up to now it's been, 10 years and he still hasn't learned." Mr. Kon chuckled when Ray glared at him.

"Not my fault that I like helping." Ray frowned and crossed his arms.

Mr. Kon chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ray's shoulders. "How about you help me bring in the groceries?"

Ray just looked at his father funny.

"While I'm in town bringing this lot, I'm getting the groceries."

"Sure." Ray smiled.

"Great! We'll be able to learn more about you!" Yurri exclaimed happily as the group burst out laughing. Once they got control of there laughter, they gathered up everything they all got into the car and then headed into town. Mr. Kon and Ray were seated in the front; Kai, Yurri and Brian were seated in the back.

The ride was surprisingly silent, with the exception of the trio in the back exchanging whispered comments from time to time. It took about 20 minutes to get into town, and another 10 to bring the trio to there respectful homes. Brian was the last to get out. Like the two before Ray got out and 'escorted' Brian to his door.

"Thanks for helping us yesterday, I don't know what she would have done, but I know it would have hurt." Brian said not knowing **what to** say.

Ray smiled. "It was my pleasure. And like my father said, **how do** you stand her?"

Brian chuckled. "I guess you get use to it after five years."

Ray nodded and shrugged. "Well I guess I'll se you tomorrow at school."

"Ya. Hey when you get there wait near the gates, we'll meat you there." Brian said as Ray turned around to leave.

Ray turned to face Brian and smiled. "Okay." Ray waved good bye and went back to the car.

Brian waited for Ray to get into the car and for Mr. Kon to pull out of the driveway. Brian watched the car until it was out of his eyesight, then he went in.

"They seemed nice." Mr. Kon said out of the blue as they headed to the grocers.

Ray nodded. "Ya." Ray's mind unconsciously went back to Brian.

"Well I do hope you'll want to stay at that school." Mr. Kon said smiling lightly at Ray.

"Why do you want me to go so badly? Mrs. Janet is a great teacher." Ray said.

"I know. But…" Mr. Kon paused. "She's being hospitalized."

Ray looked over at his father wide eyed. "Why? How come?"

"She was diagnosed with cancer, last week." Mr. Kon said pulling into the parking lot, and then stopping the car.

"You should have told me and I wouldn't of made such a big deal about not going to public school." Ray said turning to his father.

"I didn't want to worry you, or upset you, before it was absolutely necessary." Mr. Kon said turning to Ray.

Ray nodded in understanding. "I'll go. I won't do the trial week."

"You don't h…" Mr. Kon was cut off.

"No, I'll go. Anyway I'll have good friends there." Ray smiled.

Mr. Kon smiled as well. "Okay how about we get the groceries now?"

Ray nodded and got out of the car.

R&R and tell me what you think of it so far. Flames are accepted, any thing is accepted.


	2. First Day, Not Too Bad

Okay so the waking up part is not the worst, but it's the traveling part I hate. This is my first day in public school, and I'm not really thrilled. But up to now it hasn't been too bad, well that's to be expected, I'm only on the buss. I know most of the kids on it, mostly because they all live close to my place or at least on the same street. So here I am sitting on the school buss, for what has been approximately an hour; man I can't wait to get to school.

Normal POV

The buss finally gets to the school and stopped in front of the gates. Ray got off last, and walked over to the gates, where Brian had told him yesterday. He leaned on the post and started looking around.

The school grounds were nice and big. At the far end, opposite of Ray, was what seemed as a jungle-gym, swings, slides and a whole other assortments of games. To the left of that was a baseball diamond. And there were many other games closer to where Ray was, thought on the cement, like hopscotch, and basketball hoops. The grass was a beautiful green and there were threes from place to place. To Ray's left was the huge school. Ray felt extremely small compared to it. And in front of the school, to Ray's amazement, were two rows of huge cherry blossom threes.

Ray was taken out of his viewing, when he felt two arms circle his waist. Ray jumped out of the arms reach and turned to see who it was.

"Whoa, sorry there, didn't mean to scare ya." Yurri said raising his arms in defense.

"Oh sorry. You just really scared me." Ray said relaxing.

"You'll have to get use to it with him around." Came a familiar voice.

Turning towards the voice, Ray spotted Kai and Brian walking over. "Hey."

"Hey, so not getting annoyed or anything?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"No, unless you count Yurri." Ray said smiling innocently.

"Hey, I take it as an offence." Yurri pouted.

"Sorry Love, but truth hurts." Kais said kissing Yurri on the lips.

Ray looked at them surprised but said nothing. Brian noticed and tapped Kai on the shoulder, motioning, with his head, Ray.

"Oh sorry." Kai pulled away from Yurri.

"Oh it's okay. It just surprised me a little." Ray smiled reassuringly. "How long have you two been together?"

"About two years." Yurri answered, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist.

Ray smiled. "Who's the dominant one?"

Both Kai and Yurri blushed, and Brian let out a chuckle. Ray smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's not that. It's just that not very many ask us that." Kai said getting over his blush.

"Sorry, I was just curious. You don't have to answer." Ray said looking down.

"Kai's dominant." Brian answered, which got him a punch in the shoulder by Kai.

"Hey!" Yurri said blushing even more.

"What? He wanted to know." Brian said shrugging.

"So, we would have told him. Eventually." Kai said glaring at Brian.

Ray chuckled a little. "I could pretend to never hearing it."

"Nah. It's okay. So yes, I'm the dominant one." Kai leaned in closer to Ray's ear. "And Yurri is a screamer."

Ray chuckled, as he glanced over at Yurri. Just then the school bell rang.

"Come on, can't make you late on your first day." Yurri said slinging an arm over Ray's shoulder.

"Hey you hitting on me?" Ray looked over at Yurri.

Yurri pulled his arm away and clung to Kai. "No."

Ray, Kai and Brian burst out laughing. The four got to class just as the bell rang. Kai, Yurri and Brian went to there usual seat. Brian motioned the seat next to him and told Ray to sit down.

"Isn't this some one seat?"

"Nope, everyone is too scared of Bri to sit near him." Kai said leaning back on his chair.

"Oh. But he's so nice." Ray smiled."

"Don't spread it around." Brian said glaring at some guy who turned around.

"Don't worry I wont." Ray smiled as the teacher came in.

"Class I'd like you all to welcome our new student. Please come to the front and introduce yourself." The teacher sat down at her desk.

Ray stood up and went up to the front. "Well most of you should recognize me from yesterday, when you visited the ranch."

"You're the guy who did the show!" A girl shrieked.

Ray winced a little from the pitch of the girls yell. Being park cat had its advantages, but also its disadvantages.

"Ya it was me. My name is Kon, Ray. Eh, Ray Kon sorry." Ray bowed and went back to his seat.

"Okay now on with class." The teacher then started her class.

"Well you're going to be famous, and popular around here." Yurri said looking around.

Every girl in the class were looking at him with hearts in there eyes. Ray unconsciously backed away.

"Man there scary." Ray said turning his back to them and facing Brian and Kai, Yurri being seated in front of him.

"Don't worry; we'll keep them out of your hair." Kai said sending a glare, which effectively made them all turn away.

"Thanks." Ray sighed.

"Well you're really going to have to be careful; you're going to have a lot of admirers." Yuri stated.

Ray slumped in his chair. "Just what I needed."

The rest of the class went on uneventful. Kai, Yurri, Brian, and Ray talked the whole way threw the class. Surprisingly, Kai, Yurri and Brian were all the tops of there classes, they all got 100, in everything. As for Ray, well he was just ahead of everyone. What they were learning now he had already aced with his private teacher and the things they were going to learn afterwards was the same thing. When the bell rang the students filed out, Kai, Yurri, Brian and Ray were the last to leave.

"Man I'm sorry to say, but public schools are slow." Ray said as they walked down the hall.

"Ya well in public schools there are people of every level. Some who take for eternity to understand something, and others who learn thing the first time around, like us three." Yurri said as he walked backwards.

"Ya I can see that." Ray said as they stopped in front of their lockers.

"We can't really put you anywhere, 'cause hey, we haven't, see your intelligence yet." Yurri teased, which got him a good punch on the shoulder from Ray.

"Just so you know smart ass, I've already learned the stuff." Ray put his books in his locker and took out the ones he needed for this class. "Great I have Math."

"Well Kai and I have gym, but I think Bri has math too." Yurri said looking at Brian.

Brian nodded his head. "Come on let's go before the teacher blows a gasket for our tardiness."

Ray nodded and the four separated. Brian and Ray got to the class just as the bell rung.

The two sat in the back and talked most of the class.

"Man you guys are further behind then I thought." Ray said.

"Ya I know. Usually the teacher gives me more advanced work, but it's just as easy." Brian said leaning back in his chair.

The class went on uneventful. By the time they knew it, it was already lunch. The four joined up at the lockers.

"So in or out?" Yurri asked.

"Out." Kai and Brian said simultaneously.

Ray just looked at the three, as he put his books away. "I'll just pretend I know what you're talking about."

Yurri chuckled. "I was just asking if they wanted to eat inside or outside. Which one do you want?"

"I'll go with them, outside." Ray said, shutting his locker.

"Outside it is!" Yurri said as he headed towards the cafe.

"Should we tell him it's the other way?" Ray asked.

Brian and Kai shook their heads and headed the opposite way of Yurri. The three went outside and sat under one of the biggest trees.

"At least I get to spend time outside. I don't know how you guys manage to stay cooped up all day." Ray said lying on his back under the sun.

"Well unlike you we haven't spent all our lives out side, so we're a little more indorse." Kai said looking over at Ray. Kai looked over at the school and sighed. "I think I'll go get Yurri." Kai got up and headed out to find Yurri.

Ray watched Kai go. "Those two make a great couple." Ray then turned to Brian. "Eh…if it isn't too impolite, do you have a girlfriend?"

Brian looked up at Ray, and shook his head. "Nope and don't intend on having one. Girls are way too whinny."

Ray chuckled and nodded his head. "I agree with you on that one." Ray then looked a little more serious, but he was still smiling. "So, like Kai and Yurri, you're gay?"

"Ya. I hope you won't bee too uncomfortable around us, now." Brian asked.

Ray shook his head. "Don't worry; I've fallen in with the right crowd." Ray smiled.

Brian looked at Ray a little funny not really understanding. Then he noticed Ray looking over at the soccer field where a group of boys were playing. He also noticed that he wasn't looking at them play, but looking at THEM. 'Well I guess he's gay as well. I think I might just get a chance after all.'

It was silent for a while, Ray watching the boys play soccer and Brian watching Ray watch the boys play soccer. There staring was interrupted when Ray was tackled.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you. I never thought you were that hard to find, but ya I guess you were always good a hide and seek, well whenever you played with Lee, Gary and Kevin, but you were always easy to find when I played…."

"STOP!" Ray shouted cutting the person off. "Thank you. Now could you please get off of me, Kacy."

The person, Kacy, got off of Ray and sat down next to him. Ray sat up and dusted himself off a little.

"What are you doing here?" Ray questioned.

"Well I came to see you silly." Kacy said leaving against Ray.

Brian was looking at the two with a raised eyebrow. 'Okay I take it back, he isn't gay.'

"Kacy push off. You know I hate it when you do that." Ray said moving over a little.

"I'm sorry, but I've really missed you." Kacy said moving closer to Ray.

"Kacy! What have I told you about peoples personal space?" a male voice asked.

"Arms length." Kacy moved further away.

Brian and Ray looked up to find a girl with bright pink hair, also dressed from head to toe in pink, standing next to a man, with long wild black hair, his arms crossed with a small scowl on his face, his eyes fixed on Kacy.

"Lee!" Ray said excitedly and jumping up and hugging the male, the moving to the female. "Mao. Hi you two."

Brian was totally lost. "Err…"

Ray looked down and blushed. "Sorry about that. Brian this is my brother, Lee, his wife, Mao, and my niece, Kacy. Everyone this is Brian, a really good friend of mine."

"Good? Don't you usually exaggerate?" Lee teased.

"Hey! I've known him for two days gi'me a break!" Ray pouted.

"Doesn't he just look adorable like that?" Lee asked looking at Brian.

Brian smirked. "I can't lie; he is the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Ray went bright red, and looked away.

"Okay that's enough you two, poor boy; you've just embarrassed him." Mao said slapping Lee on the back.

Ray moved over and hugged Mao. "Thank you. You're the only women I love." Ray pretended to cry.

"As much as I love you, I'm already taken." Mao chuckled as she hugged Ray.

The two started laughing. Brian just looked at them.

'Okay Ray and his family are really close. And His brother is pretty cool.' Brian thought just as he spotted Kai and Yurri. "About time you two came back."

"Sorry. Yurri was a little needy." Kai said, as he and Yurri joined the group.

"Who are they?" Yurri asked pointing at the three new comers.

"Oh. That is my brother, Lee, his wife, Mao, and my niece, Kacy." Ray said.

"Do I here and echo?" Lee teased again.

"Shut up." Ray said punching Lee.

"Ahh, shit! What have you been eating! I don't remember you hitting so hard." Lee said rubbing the spot Ray had hit.

"Duno. Are you sure you're not just getting out of shape?" Ray chuckled as he sat down next to Brian.

Lee, Mao, Kai and Yurri soon followed his example.

"So, Ray. Have you…" Mao started.

"Don't! And no, but I'm inclined to one." Ray said, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yay!" Mao yelled scaring everyone, except Ray. "It's about time! You're going to tell me who, right?"

"Yes, but not here." Ray said starting to get more and more red.

"Aww, I can't weight." Mao said with stars in her eyes and her hands clasped together in front of her.

Every one moved away from her.

"Okay. She really freaks me out when she does that." Lee commented.

"Ya, lucky for me, I don't live with her." Ray said now a lot closer to Brian then he had wanted.

Brian didn't move, he didn't even dare to breath, afraid that if he did Ray would notice the position and move away. Kai and Yurri had noticed, and they both had a smirk on, the same thought going threw there minds. Match Making Time! After a little while Ray did notice the position and when bright red and moved away, mumbling an apology. This got Kai and Yurri's smirk to deepen. Mao also saw.

"OH my God!" Mao yelled smiling from ear to ear.

This startled everyone. Just as Lee was about to ask what it was the bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you back at home." Ray said getting up with every one else.

"Ya, and hurry home, I've got a surprise for ya." Lee said, smirking.

"With the look you have, I don't now if I WANT to come home." Rays said a little scared.

"Damit! I have to stop smirking. Any ways see ya tonight." Lee kept smirking.

"Err…guys can I stay over at one of you guises places tonight?" Ray said as they started heading to the school.

"Why?" Yurri asked.

"Well knowing my brother, I don't want to go home; what ever he has planed will hurt, be humiliating, or kill me." Ray said looking back at his bother that was waving good bye, and smirking.

"Well you could stay at Brian's. His folks are out of town, so no need to ask for permission. For me my grandfather would never agree and well Yurri, let's just say you don't want to go there." Kai said.

"And why wouldn't he?" Yurri asked.

"Have you seen your house?" Kai asked.

"Oh that." Yurri blushed.

Ray looked from Kai to Yurri to Brian them back to Kai. "I don't even want to know." Then he turned to Brian. "Can I?"

'Well it would be a great way to get to know him more.' "Sure. Beats being alone."

Ray beamed. 'Awesome! I get to be alone with him. I'll be able to get to know him more.'


	3. Operation GBTAROAGRTA

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day went on uneventful. When the last bell of the day rung, every one rushed out. Kai, Yurri, Brian and Ray meet up at the same spot as that morning.

"Well we'll see ya tomorrow." Yurri said his arm laced around Kai's.

"Yeah, and you two be nice. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ray smiled.

Yurri and Kai just smirked.

"Okay for some reason, I don't trust that smirk." Ray said backing up a little, effectively bumping into Brian, who was standing behind him. "Oops, sorry." Ray blushed.

Yurri and Kai looked at each other in satisfaction. "Well bye guys." And they were off.

"Is it just me or are they planning something, that neither of us will enjoy?" Ray asked.

"I don't think it's just you." Brian said. "Come on lets go." Brian headed off school grounds, Ray followed behind him.

The walk to Brian's hose was a quiet one. Thought neither minded, enjoying each others company. About twenty minutes later they arrived. Brian unlocked the door and stepped in, Ray following close behind.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Brian announced as he threw his back next to the closet and headed up the stairs.

Ray placed his bag next to Brian's and walked into the living room, and sat down looking around.

The room was pretty big, there was a large flat screen TV, with surround sound, two game stations, with many game boxes littered around it. There were two love seats, and a three sitter couch, with a small coffee table in the middle, and on either side of the couches were small lamp tables with a lamp on it. There was a huge sound system, next to that was what would be a book shelf, but instead of having books it was filled with games, CD's and DVD's, the shelf was about five feet wide and went all the way up to the ceiling.

Ray got up and walked up to it, looking threw the collection.

"You look like you've never seen something like it before." Came Brian's voice.

Ray turned around quickly, and smiled sheepishly at Brian, who was leaning on the frame of the living room door. "Technically I haven't. At home I have a few DVD's, and CD's, but nor much. I spend most of my time outside with Shadow."

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't exactly make you a movie bug, like Yurri, Kai and me." Brian said taking a seat on the couch that Ray had previously been occupying.

Ray joined Brian on the couch. "I guess not. Thought I have seen quite a few movies. Every Saturday night, my dad and I go into town and rent out a whole whack of movies, seeing as Sunday is a day off, we stay up till about seven, watching the movies. Then we sleep in till about three in the afternoon, Gram's doesn't approve, but she doesn't stop us either." Ray chuckled.

"Wow. When we visited your ranch I thought you guys worked seven days a week. I'm relieved that you guys actually take a day off." Brian chuckled.

"Yeah, most people think that, sure we work hard but we're still human." Ray smiled getting comfortable on the couch.

Brian shook his head smirking slightly. "So what do you want to eat? We're going to have to order out, seeing as there's no food left anywhere around here. Unless you think three candy bars, a month old carrot, and a few other over due things sounds good." Brian looked at Ray hopping he wasn't gonna agree.

"Wow. That sounds delicious, didn't I tell you, that's what I eat every night?" Ray said sarcastically.

Brian chuckled. "No you forgot to mention it." Brian got up and got the phone. "So what will it be?"

"You pick, I really don't know." Ray said.

"Pizza it is." Brian said dialing the number and ordering. After he hung up he let the phone drop to the floor and lay back. "It'll be here in about twenty minutes."

Ray nodded and then they were blanketed in a comfortable silence. Brian was watching Ray and a small smirk appeared on his lips as he noticed Ray's eyes start to drop and then closed completely, as he fell asleep. Brian shook his head smiling, as he got up and went to get a small blanket and covered Ray with it. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Brian walked over quickly so they didn't wake Ray. When he opened the door he was greeted with his long time friends, Yurri and Kai. Brian motioned them in, indicating them to be quiet. Following him command, the two quietly came in taking their shoes off, and looking at him questionably. Brian pointed towards the living room, the two walked over and a smirk appeared on the lips as they saw there new friend sleeping. Brian motioned for them to join him in the kitchen.

"Wow, I guess a whole day in school tired him out." Yurri stated as he took a seat at the table followed by the other two.

"Yeah. It might be all the stress. Cause according to what he says, he's up at four in the morning everyday, and goes to bed around eleven every night, six days a week. Well more five days a week seeing as on Saturdays he's up will seven in the morning with his dad watching movies." Brian explained.

"Shit. I'd die if I hade a schedule like that." Yurri said.

"You'd die if you hade any kind of schedule. The only one not killing you is the schedule for your classes." Kai eased, which earned him a punch on the shoulder from his lover.

Brian shook his head. "Some how I knew you two were coming."

"Why do you say that?" Kai asked.

"Well we ordered pizza for supper and when I hung up I was like 'The two of us wont be able to eat all of that' now I know why." Brian smirked, which got him a glare from the two others.

The trio kept talking throwing punts and jokes at each other, when there was a knock at the door. Brian stood up and told Yurri to go and wake Ray up, nicely. Yurri smirked and nodded, bouncing out the door. Kai and Brian shook there heads. Brian went and answered the door as Kai set the table.

Yurri walked up to the sleeping Ray and smirked, but then shook his head. Taking a seat on the side of the couch, Yurri slowly ran his hands threw Ray's bangs softly talking, telling him to wake up. A few minutes later both Brian and Kai came to the living room seeing as the two hadn't come yet, and they hadn't heard anyone yelling. They watched as Yurri ran his hands threw Ray's hair. Yurri turned to them shrugging. Brian walked over and Yurri moved aside, and went over to Kai's side wrapping his arm around his waist. Brian crouched down, and softly ran his figures over Ray's cheek.

"Ray…Ray wake up. Food's here." Brian said moving Ray's bangs from his face.

Just when he was about to shake him a little, silver eyes met gold. Brian smiled slightly, getting a smile in return.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty. Unless you aren't hungry." Brian smirked slightly.

Ray stuck his tug out at him, as he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He turned his head to the duo by the door and smiled at them. "Hey guys." He greeted his voice a little groggy from sleep.

"Hey. Had a nice cat nap?" Yurri smirked.

Ray stuck his tug out at him.

"I'd have a better use for that tug of yours." Yurri smirked as Ray blushed crimson.

Kai elbowed him in the ribs making him look at him pouting. Kai was looking at Ray. "Don't worry, Brian and me will keep him off you." Kai smirked as Ray kept blushing but smiled none the less.

Brian during the exchange had stood up and was staring at Ray. 'He looks really cute when he blushes. Maybe some day I can get him to blush.' Brian thought, then cleared his thought. "Well if you three are finished, foods waiting in the kitchen." And he headed off to the kitchen, followed by Ray.

Yurri smirked. "Operation Get-Brian-To-Ask-Ray-Out-And-Get-Ray-To-Agree will commence!" Yurri smirked as he went to the kitchen followed by Kai who was shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics.


End file.
